Darren Milliner
Darren Milliner is the first ever Kanima and therefore one of the 3 bearers of the Immortal Race , Darren created the first Kanima and since then Kanima have continued to exist for centuries and centuries but in a twisted reptilian form, all Kanima are subordinate to a native older Kanima and have inherited Darren's protectiveness and goals to reverse their reptilian state. Darren had given all his powers and most of his soul along with his whole spirit, than was murdered by Theseus but has a plan to give his whole soul to Gideon strengthing him. He is currently dead and will stay dead. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength' - The Original Kanima is far stronger than any Human, Werewolf, Kanima or Alpha that it were to come across. Only the Primordial Werewolves can challenge it. *'Super Speed' - The Original Kanima can move faster than the eye can see, moving like a blur. It is faster than a Werewolf, Kanima or Alpha, but has a rival in the Primordial Werewolves. *'Super Agility' - The Original Kanima is far more agile than any Werewolf, Kanima or Alpha and is even more Agile than the Primordial Werewolves. *'Healing factor' - The Original Kanima can regenerate wounds far faster than an ordinary Kanima, unless it is wounded by the Primordial Werewolves, no wounds dealt by another species is fatal. The Original Kanima is also immune to Kanima Venom. *'Enhanced Durability' - The Original Kanima is far more durable than any species to date except the Primordial Werewolves, it can take far more injuries and trauma without being mortally injured. *'Immortality' - The Original Kanima is nearly indestructible, and will live forever. *'Molecular manipulation' - The Original Kanima can change its color like a chameleon, allowing it to become invisible. It can also manipulate the molecular structure of any liquid it excretes or touches with concentration, creating the most brutal poisons or cures for the most incurable diseases, like a Kanima Lord and Kanima Master it generates poison from its teeth that can cause a Human to painfully become a Kanima. *'Astral-Illusion Projection' - Like the Lord Kanima, the Original Kanima can project his mental form and appear as an illusion, this method is used when they have a meeting over long distances. It was hinted that the Ancient Werewolves and their Original have a similar or duplicate ability. *'Compulsion' - The Originals (Primordial Werewolves and Original Kanima) and the Ancients (Ancient Vampires and Lord Kanima) have the ability to dominate human minds and the weak minded of each species, making them do as they wish with no recollection of actually partaking in the event until (in a human's case) they are turned. **'Species Hierarchy' - As the dominant predator of their species and the most capable of leading them, the Original Kanima has the power to command his species how he sees fit, if he commands them to do something they will subconsciously work towards that goal either willingly or not. *'Venomous Claws' - The Original Kanima has extremely venomous claws, unrestrained the true level of the Venom could slip anyone into a Coma, it can effect even a Kanima or Werewolf with varying degrees of effect. On the Original Werewolf, it gives it a form of sluggishness but doesn't stop it. The Venom when connected with Kanima skin/fur or impended along the claws, allow the Kanima the capacity to climb and stick to walls. Category:Articles by Jackson Whittemore Category:Supernaturals Category:Immortal